incredible_imaginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Castiel Newten
(mother) *Joseph Newten (adoptive father) *Crowley (half-brother) *Lucifer (half-brother) *Inias (half-brother) *Balthazar (half-brother) *Uriel (half-brother) *Hester (half-sister) *Bartholomew (half-brother) | current_allies = *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Freedom fighters | current_enemies = *The Capitol }} Castiel Newten is a victor and a mentor from district 7. He originates from district 12 but moved to district 7 with his father when he was a child – after his mother past away. Castiel was the mentor of fellow district victor Dean Winchester. Biography The greatest rebel in the history of Panem, Chuck Shurley, made his way around the districts like no other and quite a few times he fell in love with the locals. The many romances resulted in Chuck Shurley having quite a few children spread all over Panem. Children that one day would join him in his rebellion and others who would defy him no matter the cost. Early Life Castiel was born as the only son of Maria and Joseph NewtenCastiel's family situation was inspired from the Bible the same goes for the names of Castiel's mother and adoptive father., a young couple living in district 12. Joseph being a miner and his mother a cleaner for the Mayor, the family did not have much – and certainly not enough for Castiel to go to school. But Castiel was a smart boy and his father had a dream of him becoming mayor of the district one day. Therefore Castiel was enrolled at the local school – even thought Joseph had to take dobble shifts in the mines. At the age of 6 Castiel was smarter than most of the district 12 population and his parents could not have been more proud of their son. In school the other children though of Castiel being very different from them: Too dreamy and too naive, they called him. But Castiel just thought the best of the world. Shortly before his 7th birthday, Joseph died in a mine explosion. And just a few mothes later his mother became very ill. It was at that time a strange man turned up. His name was Chuck Shurley. Castiel's mother had called for him because she knew she was dying. And she wanted Chuck to take care of Castiel – to finally take his responsobillaty as the boy's father! Chuck and Castiel left district 12 days before Maria Newten died of her illness. Castiel, who had never been outside his birth district was amazed by the world between the districts and wanted to explor it all! And they did explor a lot – at least if you ask a litlle boy like Castiel was. For the first time ever Chuck actually acted as a father and he had to admit it was rather easy with a boy as polite and sweet as Castiel. However Chuck was the leader of the rebellions and that meant lots of enemies and that Castiel had to learn how to defend himelf from a very early age. At the age of only 12, Castiel was stronger, smarter and a better surviver than most people would ever be. Which was the first step in Chuck Shurley's huge plan. Next the two of them arrived at district 7 where Castiel was registered for the reaping. The Games The Reaping Not many 12 year olds volunteer for the games and Castiel was not to break the patten. He was just unlucky – or so he thought – and was reaped in a district not known for their volunteers. On The Train Castiel did try to talk to his district partner but she was too sad and upset to do anything but crying all day. The escort cried as well thinking it was too sad that a 12 year old child had been reaped. The only one Castiel had to talk to was his mentor: Anna Milton and she did give him a bit of advice. Group Training Strategy Too naive for his own good Castiel got quite hurt by the careers in the first couple of days. Then he just ignored them which resulted in another round of beating. Castiel did not managed to get any friends or allies. He did not even get to train with the weapons because he had to keep hidden from the careers all the time. Private Training Strategy In front of the Gamemakers – far from the Careers – Castiel showed his huge talent in combat and sword fighting. This compared to his age resulted in a score 12 – the highest score of all the tributes that year. Interview Angle Instructed by his mentor Castiel made sure to show his sweet, adoring and loveble site to the audience. And the fact that he was an ophan only made the Capitol love him even more! Right from the start he became a darling of the Capitol. Bloodbath After having a score of 12 Castiel did not dare get near the Careers in the bloodbath. He did not even go for a packback – he just ran away from there as fast as he could. The Games Castiel did not waste any time and began searching for water and food. Doing his search he made himself a wooden spear which he used for hunting and defending himself. Most of the time Castiel kept out of sign. None of the tributes nor the audiance or Gamemakers knew where he was. He had simply dissapeared. For a long time many believed him to be dead even thought his picture had not appeared in the sky. ' Victory ' Then as the Games were coming to an end he appeared and stroke hard! Finally able to take revenge for the Careers beating him up in the Training Center. And finally he could show the world why he, a 12 year old boy, had gotten a score of 12! It was a very brutal finale and from that day one Castiel lost his status as "sweet and innocent" in the Capitol. After the Games Castiel returned to district 7 as a victor but did not get the chance to become a mentor right away. Do to his young age and his brutal methods Castiel was told to wait a couple of years. Shortly after his return, Chuck payed his son a visit and told him to look after two younger boys by the names Sam and Dean Winchester. So that was what Castiel did. Even when the two young brothers together with their father fled from the district Castiel followed them. They never saw him – not even once – but he was always there: Watching them, helping them, defending them from the Shadows. On his journey around the districts – following the Winchesters – Castiel came to know about his many half siblings. Some of them he even made close bonds with and kept in contact with. Others he was forced to kill in order to keep his mission a secret to the Winchesters as well as the Capitol. The Boy Who Had To Live Several years passed and when the Winchesters returned to district 7 and Dean had to volunteer in order to save his brother Sam from being reaped. Castiel then insisted upon becoming Dean's mentor so that he could protect him. Before the Games began Dean told his life story to Castiel – because Dean was unaware of the fact that Castiel had been around him his entire life – and asked Castiel to make a deal with John Winchester about getting Dean's district partner out of the Arena in order for her to live. Castiel promised to look into it. Because of Castiel's father being a famouse rebel leader, Castiel was able to contact and plan the escape with both his father and John Winchester. Leading to John Winchester thanking him for always having looked after Dean. This leading to Castiel realising John Winchester had known of Castiel's mission all along. Duing the Games Castiel made a bunch of deals with sponsors and other connections he knew could help Dean out in the Arena. Through his father, Castiel also managed to get equidment like food to send to Dean. When Dean managed to win the Games, Castiel both please and reliefed. But the happiness did not last. Shortly after Dean and Castiel had returned to district 7, Dean left with his family. Castiel wanted to follow but had to stay behind and give a false explenation to where Dean was. It took 4 years before the Capitol stopped asking him questions about Dean. And Castiel could finally leave district 7 and track the Winchesters down. Life As A Mentor Ever since Dean won the Hunger Games, Castiel has been a mentor. Most of the year he spends with the Winchester brothers – secretly fighting against the Capitol – and once a year he returns to district 7 in order to be a mentor. Sometimes the Capitol ordered Castiel to mentor for the district 12 tributes – since the few victors they had had pasted away. Appearance Castiel is an average man in his thirties. He sports a pair of dress shoes, a black suit, a buttoned white-striped dress shirt, and loosened blue necktie accentuated by a beige trench coat. Although he has a very dire demeanor, his outward appearance radiates a natural calm and serenity which makes conversation easy and direct. Personality Castiel is a strong, determined, impulsive, competitive, ignorant and naive celestial being. Like most mentors, Castiel expresses little to no emotion, which creates flaws and complexities in his persona. Despite this, he does not display the blank apathy or mocking superiority that seem to characterize mentors. His lack of emotion and understanding of human behavior such as sarcasm has led to several humorous situations throughout his life, and has occasionally gotten him into trouble with others, ultimately leaving Dean or Sam Winchester to amend the situation. He does, however, become close friends with the brothers, who encourage him to be kinder, more caring and more selfless. Unlike some of his brothers, Castiel still has faith in his father, though not to the zealot-like extent displayed by Michael. While he admits he may not always understand what his father wants and may question his reasoning, he always follows his father to the best of his abilities. This, along with his interest in tributes, has caused other rebels to label him as weak or naive, but also peculiar. Castiel briefly loses this faith after Joshua reveals that his father does not care and falls into a depression for some time. However, when his father resurrects him for a second time, his faith returns. Castiel frequently exhibits what could be referred to as affection towards Dean, and seems to express regret, hesitance, and anger at several points. Being around the Winchesters, paired with his experiences in the Rebellion, have taught Castiel several "tricks" that have helped him during the Games. While not possessing free will in the same sense as non-mentors, Castiel has learned how to bend the rules at times. Mentoring Style Tributes Dean Winchester (district 7) – Victor Lisa Braeden (district 7) – Was registered 17th but in reality Castiel and John Winchester helped her escape the Arena because Dean Winchester wanted so. Advices *Make them nervous by letting them know that you are always there but never let them see you before it is too late. *Know your enemy and let him know you. *Don't look back. There is only one way out of the Arena and that is forward! Relationships Dean Winchester - Castiel and Dean are best friends, brothers in arms. It was said that they share a profound bond. Sam Winchester - Castiel and Sam are good friends, expressing an understanding towards one another as expressed through the understanding of self sacrifice they have expressed towards each other. Bobby Singer - Castiel and Bobby are friends, and Castiel acts generally amiable towards the older hunter. Relations with District Population – Castiel is extremely loyal to his districts (both 7 and 12) and even thought the populations think of as a bit odd (and quite dangerous), they know he would do anything for them if he had to. Therefore they respect him very much. Relations with the Capitol – Having grown up seeing his parents work themselves to death for the Capitol and being raised by a rebel leader, Castiel is not loyal to the Capitol. However he is very cooperative when dealing with the Capitol in order for his tributes to have the best chances of surviving. Quotes *'Sam:' Are you... drunk? Castiel: No! slightly Yes. Sam: What the Hell happened to you? Castiel: Ugh, I found a liquor store. Sam: And? Castiel: And I drank it! Quotes About Castiel *''to [[Dean Winchester|Dean]]'' When Castiel first laid hands on you in district 7, he was lost! *''pleading with Hester to spare Castiel'' Hester! No! There are so few of us left! Trivia *Castiel is inspired by the Supernatural (TV-show) character of the same name. References Category:Characters (HG) Category:Victors (HG) Category:Mentors (HG) Category:Males Category:Reaped (HG) Category:Rebels (HG) Category:District 12 Residents (HG) Category:District 7 Residents (HG)